


Crisis Support

by SterekShipper



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Scared Derek, Stiles Helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekShipper/pseuds/SterekShipper
Summary: When Stiles and Derek are trapped in an elevator, something unexpected happens.





	Crisis Support

“Derek, come on.”  
“Stop whining Stiles. I said no.”  
“It’ll be fun. Don’t be such a sourwolf.”  
“I told you not to call me that. I am not going to watch Batman.”  
“Dude it’s Batman! How can you not want to watch it?! It’s the best movie of all time!”  
“He’s a man in tights.”

As the elevator doors opened, Stiles and Derek entered. “Since when was that a crime?”  
“Seriously?”  
“What?”  
“You like a guy in tights?”  
“It takes a certain guy to wear them. Not anyone can pull them off.”

“Just push the button Stiles.”  
“Fine. It’s your loss.” It wasn’t hard to miss the disappointment in his voice. It didn’t take a werewolf to hear it. Stiles jabbed the 20th floor button roughly.  
“Stop sulking, Stiles.”  
“I am **not** sulking.”  
Derek raised an incredulous eyebrow. “Look the sooner we reach the 20th floor, the sooner you can grow up.”

“You know what? You want to see sulking, I’ll show you sulking.” Stiles started pressing the buttons on the elevator panel at random.  
“You have got to be kidding.”  
“Let’s see why don’t we stop at every floor?”  
“Stiles, stop fooling around.”  
“Oh I’m just getting started.” As the doors begun opening at the 8th floor, he pressed to close the doors.

“Grow up Stiles.”  
“Why Derek? So I can be like you? Uptight and boring?”  
“Stiles.”  
“Oh look, you’re growling. You know you’re only asking for the countless dog jokes which spring to mind.”  
“Shut up Stiles!” Having reached the 20th floor, the doors slowly started opening. “Finally!”  
“Oh no you don’t Sourwolf.” Stiles closed the doors before they opened more than a crack.

“Open the door, Stiles.”  
“You’re not getting out of this that easy.”  
“The conversation is over. Open the door. **Now!** ”  
A glint rose in Stiles eyes, flaring with a sudden challenge. “Alright then.” Suddenly the doors we’re moving, opening and closing in quick successions, barely surpassing a crack before reversing.

“Stop messing with the buttons Stiles!”  
“Not a chance. It’s too much fu-“ Stiles broke off with a jolt, stumbling backwards.  
“What did you do?” Derek demanded.  
“Well... it appears I broke the elevator.”  
“What?!”  
“Oh calm down. Maintenance will have us out in no time.”

“You just **had** to mess around, didn’t you?”  
“This is **not** my fault.”  
“You pressed the buttons!” Derek fumed.  
“Only because you were complaining as always.”

“This is not happening.” Derek said, gritting his teeth. “This is **not** happening.”  
“Really? You’re talking to yourself now?” Stiles couldn’t help but grin.

 

 _Breathe_ , _Derek_. _Breathe_. _Focus_. _This_ _can’t_ _be_ _happening_. _Not_ _again_. “Derek?” _Why_ _do_ _elevators_ _have_ _to_ _be_ _small_? “Derek?” _Wait_. _Are_ _the_ _walls_ _moving_? **Why** **are** **the** **walls** **moving?**  
“Derek!” He looked up, panic filled eyes facing Stiles. He was now sitting pressed deep into the corner, hands pressed firmly against the linoleum floor. “Hey are you alright?”  
“I- I can’t, I can’t... Stiles I can’t be here.”  
“Wait. Are you claustrophobic?”  
“I- I can’t-“  
“Hey, okay. Derek it’s okay. Just look at me.”  
“Stiles I-“

“Don’t talk. Jut look at me. You’re having a panic attack. You need to breathe. Derek look at me and breathe.” _Breathe_. _Just_ _breathe_ _Derek_. “That’s it. Keep going.” _Focus_. _Focus_ _on_ _Stiles_.“Just a little longer. We’ll be out soon.” _His_ _eyes_. _Focus_ _on_ _his_ _eyes_. _Focus_ _on_ _the_ _beautiful_ _hazel_ _glow_ , _the_ _constant_ _light_ _in_ _them_.

“Wow, thanks man.”  
“What?”  
“My eyes?” _No_. _No_. _I_ _did_   **not**   _say_ _that_ _out_ _loud_. “Derek. Hey don’t spiral on me now. Maintenance are on their way. We’ll be out of here any moment now.”

“Stiles...” Overwhelmed by a wave of dizziness , Derek drifted into the sudden blackness.  
“Derek. Derek.” The hushed voice pierced the cold stillness, settled over his skin as it slowly faded away.  
“Stiles...”  
“I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”  
“What-what happened?” _Why_ _am_ _I_ _on_ _the_ _floor?_

“You fainted.” _Ugh!_ _This_ _cannot_ _be_ _happening_. “It’s alright man. I’ve been in the same situation a ton of times over the years.”  
Stiles held out his hand, waiting patiently for Derek to accept a hand up. A sense of calm befell them, the silence between them comfortable. After a moment, the elevator let out a brief ding, startling the pair as the doors slid open.

In his crazed dash, Derek sent Stiles sideways, leaving him sprawled on his back. Derek, on the other hand, collapsed in the hallway a good two metres away. _Finally!_ _Solid_ _ground!_ _Solid_ , _open_ _ground!_ It was all Derek could do to not start kissing the floor and although he’ll never admit it... He came close.

“See? I told you we’d be out in no time.” Stiles grinned, brimming from ear to ear.  
“Shut up, Stiles.” The look on Stiles’ face broke Derek’s heart. The wide smile which has been there only a second before, had since been replaced by a disappointed frown.  
“Dude, I thought we were on the same page for once.” Derek simply huffed in response. “Seriously, what’s your problem?”  
“Go on. Laugh. I know you’re just waiting to comment.”

“What?” _Why_ _did_ _he_ _sound_ _so_ _surprised?_ _It’s_ _not_ _like_ _it_ _wasn’t_ _what_ _he_ _always_ _did_. _Sarcasm_ _and_ _humour_ _were_ _Stiles_. _It’s_ _part_ _of_ _what_ _he_ _loved_ _about_ _Stiles_. “Why would you think that?”

“It’s who you are, Stiles. You find the humour in everything.”  
“Derek Hale. You should know by now, I would never laugh at someone’s pain or fear. There’s nothing funny about being afraid and you’d have to be a douche to make fun of someone for it. Do I look like a douche to you?”

“No-no, of course not. I just thought-“  
“You thought I’d laugh because you’re claustrophobic. Do you even know me? I’ve had tons of panic attacks.”  
“I just thought you’d try to change the situation by joking.”

Stiles couldn’t help but sigh in frustration. “Derek... Sometimes I seriously worry about you. All I want to do is help you. I’m here for you.”  
“I guess I’m not used to someone actually caring about me. After Kate and Jennifer...”

“They were evil manipulative people, Derek. They didn’t deserve you and they were wrong to do that to you. You are not at fault for anything they did.” Stiles’ voice was dripping with anger.

“You’ve always been there for me. I think I fell in love with you back when you saved me from drowning.”

“You love me?” His voice cracked.

Derek glanced at the floor, a deep blush rising. Cheeks burning, ears on fire, he glanced sideways at Stiles.

“I love you, Derek.” Stiles said, grinning brightly.

With that in mind, Derek leant in and kissed him without a doubt left.  
“So, Derek. About earlier-“  
“Not going to happen.”  
“You don’t even know what I was going to say!”  
“There is no way I’m wearing tights Stiles.”

The smug grin Stiles gave in response was enough to scare Derek.

“I wouldn’t be so sure if I were you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first completed fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
